Fallen Turtle
by Determined Artist
Summary: Leo escapes from shredder's place, longing to see his family. He make it to an alley before turning into a ghost the next morning. As this information sinks in he finds serval familiar faces. 2012 universe.


Leo ran, ran as fast his legs could carry him, battling every foot robots and mutants that cross his path. Every wound, every ach, every foe he faced means nothing. All that mattered was getting back his family and leaving that hell hole behind. It's what he had to do, what needed, what he wanted.

His memory of when he gotten capture still burns fresh in his mind. Raph and he were arguing and the younger turtles just watched and intervene at some point, nothing new. It was when he separated from the group is when he got caught.

He jumped, sliced some laser guns that hung from the ceiling with his katanas. He kept moving. His heart pond, his breathing was rapid.

After what seems to months he young turtle wanted to go, he needed home. His brothers, his father, and friends needed now more than ever. He couldn't afford to go back, just keep moving.

The ninja soon spotted more bots. Though vision was blurred he could tell were adversaries were. He got down, slid, pulled out his swords cut the legs making the bots tumble. He dashed out of there before the machines could exploded. Yes there! A bright smile appear on his face. He could see it, the way out! So close, the mutant could feel it.

He sprinted out and made it to the next alley over, but just as he, he felt skin grown cold and his body become weaker. It didn't long before collapse. The ninja couldn't tell where he was, but it caused him concern. He struggle to fight it, however it was like trying to punch a hole in a brick wall.

Just as he was about to succumb to the cold, loses all feeling, and black-out, he kept thinking about how much he failed his loved ones. If only could tell them sorry, at least see them-all of them well and alive, one last time. He didn't noticed and he didn't care, but it was at this moment that tear fall down his face.

When he woken up again, he found that it was winter time. He died from the cold. Leonardo punch the wall of a building, however gone right trough. Not that care. Frustrated at himself and regretting his actions, he did little, but just stand as his body covered and snow with his banana only showing, laid. He couldn't believe it nor that he dared to, he felt like crying.

However just as was about to, felt gentle hand touch his shoulder. He looked to see the image of Tang Shin staring back at him with a soft smile. Surprised, he jumped back, wide-eye.

"It's great to see you again, Leonaro-san."

"Tang Shin?" He asked in disbelief of what's going on. "What are you doing here? How come you knew my name?"

"I assume you know I was dead? On the night of my death I went with Saki and my daughter, Kairi. By time I've heard Yoshi scream we made some distance. At first I wanted to go back Yoshi, but at the same time I stay near Miwa. I chose staying with Miwa, watching her and making sure she was safe."

"So you were there those times we faced Karai?"

"Hai, I have."

"Why didn't you do something? I could have really used your help."

"I could have Leonardo-san, but Saki would have punished her. I couldn't let Miwa suffer like that and there's only so much we Yokai could do."

"What?"

 _"What's up Donnie?"_ A familiar voice broke through. Leo turned to see his brothers in a distance wearing their snow-gear walking closer to his body.

"Guys! He called, however there was no response. Leo was so happy to his family again, yet heartbroken for what they would find. The scene kept playing like a movie that can't be rewind, seep up, nor stop.

 _"Yeah dude, you suddenly been more spacey than usual."_ Mikey informed.

" _I know you miss Leo, Donnie, but we have to move on. The city isn't going to save itself."_

 _"Just one minute guys, I think I've sawn something."_

 _"What could possibly be out here? It's the middle of the winter Donnie?"_ asked Raph.

"Go on?"

"What?" Leo questioned as he turned to see the woman.

"Try to make contact with your brothers Leonardo-san? You'll see what I 'am telling you about." The turtle didn't what she meant by that, but he took it without hesitation. Leo rushed towards others.

"Hey guys I..." He greeted standing in front of them, but paid no attention and strolled right through him. He shivered at the foreign sense before sifting his attention back on to his brothers. "Guys." He called out again as walked towards them. He tried to touch his brainy brother's shoulder, however it gone straight through.

The young turtle looked at his see-through hand. Of course he's dead, he's a spirit now. He curled his hand into a fist. Close his eyes, trying to keep his tears in.

"You mustn't blame yourself, Leonardo-san? You've last longer than a normal person would..."

"Shin?"

"Yes, Leonardo-san?"

"How long was I held prisoner?"

"Hm. I believed it has been a year ."

"A year? That long, huh?" The young ninja looked back the scene unfolding. Everyone now stood around his uncovered body. Donatello having a finger on the corpse's throat.

 _"Is he?"_ Raph questioned, staring at the second youngest turtle.

Silence filled the air before it was replaced by saddens. Donnie pulled the figure away. With a sunken face, he sighed. The two their living mutants seemed to caught on by their brother's subtle hints, as they two gain long faces.

Just then, Mikey broken down crying grabbing Don in hug. The purple clad turtle though stunned at first, comfort his baby brother. He wished that he could be alive right now to comfort them, at least to tell them that he was okay.

"This must be a lot for you to take in?" asked Tang Shin.

He uttered "Yeah." In a tried tone. What happen next stun him. Raphael went to comfort the two younger ninjas. What happen to his brothers in the year he was gone?

Once the three living beings finished they picked up the body and head-off, but just as they did Shin spoke up again. "You may go, Leonardo."

"What?"

"I won't stop you. Go, you need closure."

"But what about you?"

"I'll stay here keeping an eye on Saki and Miwa."

"Thanks Shin." Leo said with a node and a soft smile before leaving.

As the day's gone-bye, everyone struggled to adjust to the past events. Leo watched his body buried in a deep abounded part of the sewers. It was challenge to get through that as he was sure it was for his younger brothers. However, as they did, Leo noticed that his brothers were getting-bye without him. Raphael surprised him the most as he took on the leadership title and how he mellowed out, though the ninja in red still had problems.

Despite wanting to be there with his family, the turtle in blue was confident they could make it through anything. He gotten out and talked with Tang Shin time to time, but no matter what happen he'll be there if and when they need him. You can count on that.


End file.
